


Welcome To My World

by Hetalia1912



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Jeon Jungkook, Bisexual Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bisexual Kim Namjoon | RM, Bisexual Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bisexual Park Jimin, Bookstores, Chatting & Messaging, Coffee Shops, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Dancing, Doctor Allura (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Grocery Shopping, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Hacker Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Idols, Inappropriate Humor, Innocent Park Jimin, Japanese Culture, Japanese Korean Keith (Voltron), Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Anxiety, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Dork, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Korean Religion & Lore, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Model Shiro (Voltron), Modeling, Multi, Music Store, Pansexual Kim Taehyung | V, Pansexual Min Yoongi | Suga, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Pet Store, Photographer Lance (Voltron), Photography, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Restaurants, Sexual Humor, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Slice of Life, Social Media, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Stripper Keith (Voltron), Strippers & Strip Clubs, Supportive Coran (Voltron), Tattoo Artist Shiro (Voltron), Teacher Coran (Voltron), Texting, Unplanned Pregnancy, Writer Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Welcome To My World

**Bangtan Boys**

**MommaJin** :KIM NAMJOON YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW

 **GrumpyHyung:** Oh dear god

 **GrumpyHyung:** What is that idiot trying to do now?

 **MommaJin:** He's trying to climb the counter

 **GrumpyHyung:** Oh good Lord why


End file.
